metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Online User Database
This is a user database for Metal Gear Online for all of the users of the Metal Gear Wiki! Feel free to edit this article and add your information in the appropriate regional sections, and maybe you can enjoy a skirmish or two with your fellow Wiki authors! North America US Artillery_Eagle ::PSN ID - mafia28 ::GameID - hitman28 ::MGO ID - Artillery_Eagle Awesomemans ::PSN ID - Awesomemans ::GameID – awesomemans acid gunner ::PSN ID - adamfedoruk ::GameID - acid_gunner BigBoss024 ::PSN ID - SolidSnakeRules ::Game ID - GrayFOXHOUND Chad Pennington ::PSN ID - ChadAPennington ::Game ID - chadpennington CommanderTony ::PSN ID - CommanderTony ::Game ID - theamericanstig CrimsonRex ::PSN ID - CrimsonRex ::Game ID - Crimson_Rex ::MGO Name - CrimsonRex Furious_Owl ::PSN ID - Furious_Owl ::Game ID - Rhodes JakeDHS07 ::PSN ID - JakeDHS07 ::Game ID - jake_dhs08 JonnyBigBoss ::PSN ID - JonnyBigBoss ::Game ID - JonnyBigBoss Johnny Sasaki ::PSN ID - Snippy2442 ::MGO Name - J.A.Sasaki Julio Silverwolf ::PSN ID - shaun5369 ::GameID - Julio Silverwolf Kimberlin ::PSN ID - Kimberlin ::Game ID - Kimberlin LeonTalon ::PSN ID - LeonTalon ::GameID - LeonTalon Meg ::PSN ID - darko702 ::GameID – floreynmeg ::MGO - Meg mrdurp4 ::PSN ID - mrdurp4 ::GameID - mrdurp4 NeoSnake4 ::PSN ID - Nsnake4 ::GameID - NeoSnake4 Nevrmore ::PSN ID - Nevrmore ::GameID - Quake Williams Ocelot youth ::PSN ID - ocelotyouth ::GameID – Markhor ::GameID - Impala Partially Erect Snake ::PSN ID - VashtheSaiyan ::GameID – Vash the Saiyan Psudobuddha: Sorta Enlightened ::PSN ID - Psudobuddha ::Game ID - psudobuddha RyjoTheDestroyer ::PSN ID - Rando000 ::GameID - Rando000 soliddragon ::PSN ID - mharrell80 ::Game ID - soliddragon Solidsnake4251 ::PSN ID - Darkblah ::GameID - phattypenguino Soultiller ::PSN ID - xsoultillerx ::Game ID - xsoultillerx ::MGO Name -acid soultiller Sylinity ::PSN ID - Sylinity ::GameID - Sylinityg TyrantII ::PSN ID - TyrantII ::GameID - TyrantII yoji shinkawa ::PSN ID - yoji-shinkawa ::Game ID - yoji-shinkawa ::MGO Name -shinkawa Zodiac. ::PSN ID - zz0di4cc ::MGO ID - Zodiac. Mexico Sobitas ::PSN ID - Sobitas ::GameID – super_solido PAL UK kyle2121 ::PSN ID - kyle21212 ::GameID - kyle2121 pyropower ::PSN ID - pyropower ::GameID - pyropower ::I have made a clan- Black Panthers dansean ::PSN ID - dansean ::GameID - danseang2 ::MGO Name - DanSean hexhunter ::PSN ID - hexhunter ::Game ID - hexhunter Tydeus ::PSN ID - Tydeus ::Game ID - the_spider ::MGO ID 1# - Thylacine ::MGO ID 2# - Rogue Hound ::MGO ID 3# - (TBC - havent thought of one yet) LameR ::PSN ID - LiamR ::Game ID - LameR LameR ::PSN ID - Shieldy_LFC ::Game ID - Ghost Assassin gregykins ::PSN ID - gregykins ::GameID - mac-gregor ::MGO Name - MacGregors! ::Clan Name - BlackWaltz TheSovietPatriot ::PSN ID - PatriotOfSoviets ::MGO Name - SovietPatriot ::Clan Name OuterHeavenUnit Aidan108 ::PSN ID - Aidan108 ::Game ID - Aidan108 ::MGO Name - Aidan108 The Enigma ::PSN ID - Teakup ::Game ID - nazon8z0 ::MGO Name - The Enigma Italy Veeto ::PSN ID - Veeto ::GameID - Veeto_mgo Germany NeoLyVen ::PSN ID - NeoLyVen ::Game ID - neolyven Death ::PSN ID - mikjr007 ::Game ID - death is here JP Kouenji Gaijin ::GameID - kowalski23ku ::MGO Name - Kouenzi Gaizin Kuukai2 ::PSN ID - Narfness (U.S.) or Meganekkogekiluv (Japan) ::MGO Name - Noisy Cricket (Japan only) See Also * Metal Gear Online Category:Community